


Шляпа

by Kumchibapchi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: Однажды Джудит теряет свою шляпу, а поиски приводят её только к мертвецам. Но она не догадывается, что они — не единственные люди, нашедшие её благодаря потерянной шляпе её покойного старшего брата.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Шляпа

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана 9 ноября 2018 года, спустя некоторое время после выхода тизера, в котором показали подросшую Джудит (я не уверена, что прошел хотя бы день). Не относитесь к ней серьезно (сейчас я понимаю, что она не очень), но не стесняйтесь писать отзывы!

Над головой раскинулось на редкость чистое небо, с медленно плывущими по нему большими облаками, и Джудит невольно проследила за этим явлением взглядом несколько мгновений, вернув своё внимание более важным вещам в их мире.

Небо — свободное, чистое и бескрайнее. Там царит безопасность. В то время как земля населена восставшими мертвецами, что выглядят почти, как она, но ими движет желание утолить свой голод путем убийства тех, кто пытается выжить.

Девочка считает это нормальным и правильным, она не знает, каким мир был раньше, когда людям не приходилось выживать. Некоторые члены семьи иногда, очень редко, говорят о старом мире, но прерываются, словно не хотят вспоминать о чем-то, и просят её быть осторожной.

Джудит Граймс всегда осторожна и внимательна.

Кроме сегодняшнего дня.

Вот уже несколько часов она безрезультатно слоняется по лесу, что наполнен ходячими и ловушками охотников, не ясно кого желающих поймать. И прекрасно знает, что мама будет ругаться, если вернется домой раньше, обнаружив её отсутствие.

А все почему? Потому, что Джудит Граймс снова вышла за ворота без разрешения, чтобы встретить своих людей, которые скоро должны вернуться и заодно решила проверить территорию в округе — вдруг попадутся хорошие выжившие или что-то полезное для общины?

Её отец постоянно говорил, что после должно что-то обязательно остаться.

И к чему побег за ворота привел в итоге?

Джудит умудрилась потерять свою шляпу, без которой домой возвращаться не намерена даже, если наступит ночь. Эта шляпа имеет для неё слишком большую ценность. Такую, что она готова пойти на любые жертвы, чтобы вернуть вещь обратно к себе на голову. Она носит её, несмотря на то, что пока шляпа ей большая, иногда спадает на землю, как сегодня, и сползает на глаза. Но ничего — мама и Ниган говорят, что старший брат Джудит, Карл, проходил через то же самое.

Юной Граймс нравится думать, что она похожа на него. Словно он где-то рядом и защищает её вместе с папой.

Но Карл бы не потерял эту шляпу в лесу, как она, почему-то уверена девочка.

Граймс глубоко вздыхает, возвращая себе хладнокровность и прислушиваясь к тишине. Кажется, что поблизости не находится ни одного ходячего, ни живого человека, что в какой-то степени озадачивает её: ведь мертвецы-то точно всегда находятся тут, сколько она себя помнит.

А ещё Джудит почти убеждена, что шляпу кто-то нагло унес, пока она сражалась с ходячим, что некстати напал из-за кустов, будто сговорившись с кем-то. Ниган говорил, что ворам раньше отрубали руки… Джудит почти верит.

Девочка тихо передвигается вперёд, ступая по неровной земле, и внимательно изучает землю под ногами, траву — шляпа должна быть где-то здесь. Джудит резко выпрямляется, а рука инстинктивно ложится на пистолет, когда позади раздаётся еле уловимый хруст.

Она ещё не уверена — ходячий это или живой.

Боковым взглядом Джудит замечает мертвеца, что медленно передвигает свою прогнившую тушку в неизвестном направлении, в нескольких метрах от неё. Девочка знает, что нож тише пули, поэтому достаёт оружие, когда к тому мужчине присоединяются два трупа. Вдалеке тянется еще несколько, и медленно поворачивают свои головы, замечая ее. Они шустро переставляют прогнившие ноги, клацая челюстями.

Джудит подпускает первого поближе, резко всаживая в его голову нож: чужой череп противно хлюпает и хрустит, когда труп мешком падает на землю. Встряхивает руку, будто испачкала рукав, и принимается за второго, шагая назад, чтобы освободить для него место под ногами.

Но неожиданно она спотыкается обо что-то за спиной и падает. Мертвец тянется к Джудит, пока та резво отползает назад, пиная его ногами. Другой присоединяется спустя несколько секунд, что-то хрипя. Пистолет путается в кобуре.

Шляпа!

Пробежавшись взглядом в поисках ножа, девочка замечает мелькнувшую среди деревьев шляпу. Она вскакивает на ноги настолько резко, что голова начинает кружиться.

Затем девочка слышит последовательные выстрелы, направленные прямо в головы мертвецов, что мешком падают на землю. Но не видит стрелка, как и пуль.

— Стой там! — кричит она, различая в далеке силуэт человека в её шляпе, и быстро срывается с места.

Граймс оказывается там спустя три минуты, но никого поблизости не обнаруживает, будто ей показалось. Она муро осматривается вокруг, ища какие-нибудь следы: ведь люди не могут просто исчезнуть посреди леса.

— Эта шляпа — моя, пожалуйста, верните её, — просит Джудит в пустоту, надеясь, что будет услышана.

Затем чувствует на себе чей-то внимательный взгляд и оборачивается, рефлекторно хватаясь за свой пистолет. Но никого не видит. Ей это не нравится.

— Покажись!

— Просто постой так немного, совсем чуть-чуть, — прямо напротив нее звучит незнакомый, но в то же время узнаваемый, на уровне ее подсознания, мужской голос, наполненный нежностью.

Джудит не понимает, что происходит, перехватывая оружие покрепче. Но не отходит, чувствуя какое-то ощущение безопасности, будто находится дома, рядом со своей семьёй.

Шляпу он нашёл на траве и, по привычке опустив на свою голову, будто сам ее обронил, отправился на поиски маленькой хозяйки. Это была последняя вещь, которую парень держал в руках, не считая пистолета, и первая, что удалось поднять теперь.

— Малышка, пожалуйста, больше не рискуй так, — внезапно говорит он. Спустя несколько мгновений перед Джудит возникает парень с повязкой на одном глазу и осторожно обнимает её, перенося шляпу со своей головы на чужую.

Он выглядит очень взволнованным, но не торопится подниматься с колен, на которые опустился из-за их разницы в росте. Карл осматривает Джудит на наличие каких-либо повреждений и аккуратно отряхивает её одежду от пыли и земли, вытаскивает из волос листья. Все это время он не обращает никакого внимания на пистолет в руке сестры.

— Джудит, милая, следи за временем, хорошо? — заботливо шепчет парень, — уже стемнело, тебе давно нужно быть дома.

Граймс-младшая замирает, считая, что незнакомец очень похож на брата — прямо, как на той фотографии в их доме. Но она знает, что такого быть не может.

— Ты… Карл? — спрашивает девочка в пустоту и осматривается вокруг: он растворяется в воздухе так же внезапно, как и появился.

Наверное, старший брат заботился о ней так же, когда был ещё жив.

Она грустно вздыхает и осматривается, чтобы понять причину, по которой парень исчез. Совсем скоро замечает приближающегося к ней Нигана. Она убирает пистолет и молча идет мужчине навстречу.

Девочка не знала, что люди могут так исчезать. Джудит Граймс не знает, кто такие призраки и другие нечисти старого мира — в её мире существуют только плотоядные мертвецы, которыми рано или поздно станут все, кого она знает.

Карл улыбается сестренке, махая на прощание рукой, когда та оборачивается назад. На удивление, Джудит видит его первые несколько мгновений.

Невероятно похожа на маму.

Карл давно наблюдает за Джудит, но до этого не мог контактировать с внешним миром. Вероятно, он оказался «привязанным» к этому лесу, как к месту, в котором был укушен. Но сегодняшний случай показал, что все не так безнадёжно, как казалось.

— «Возможно, это начало чего-то нового?..» — думает Карл, смотря на отдаляющиеся спины.

Но единственным, чего он желает, оказывается способность снова быть со своей семьёй и защищать их от этого мира. Карл определённо гордится своей маленькой сестренкой и верит в её силы, ведь она — ребёнок нового мира. Но по-прежнему безумно боится потерять её, как в тот раз, когда Карл считал, что единственное — такое беззащитное и маленькое, что осталось от его мамы — сожрано заживо восставшими мертвецами.

Ему хочется быть рядом, чтобы защитить.

А Джудит Граймс не пугается, когда осознаёт, что теперь ещё больше похожа на маму: не только слышит голос Карла, который практически не остался в её памяти за прошедшие года, но и может видеть его, касаться, пусть даже всего несколько секунд. Она не знает, что стало этому причиной, но чувствует себя в каком-то роде счастливой и надеется, что старший брат хотя бы немного ощущает то же самое.

**Author's Note:**

> Ниган свободен, помогает Мишонн в общине  
> О характере Джудит на момент написания было ничего неизвестно  
> Карл, говоря "мама", подразумевает Лори, а Джудит — Мишонн


End file.
